


In and out, cat or human

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advertisement, Fluff, Greg is doing legwork, Greg likes cats, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft Feels, The Key, ginger cat, meeting a ginger cat, shape shifting, talking about feeling, true feelings, twitter mystrade storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: It all started with an advertisement. Anyone finding the cat with the key on the collar can access the rich secretive lady's front door and heart.Greg's team is sent out to secure the scene, during which he befriends a ginger cat with secrets he would never imagine.From twitter, my latest Mystrade story time.





	In and out, cat or human

“I really don’t understand this Sally.” Greg sighed watching the crowd on the street.  
“Apparently money is everything.”  
“Has anyone seen the woman? Was there a picture?”  
“Nope.”  
“OI!” Greg yelled. “No climbing over the fence.” the young man ignored him, Greg went and dragged him off. “Try again and I’m arresting you for break in.” he hissed before letting him go.  
They were sent out to secure the scene after several calls from the annoyed and terrified neighbours. People didn’t respect anyone or anything, nothing was off limit for them.   
“I don’t understand this…why advertise yourself? It’s just…madness. Is she old? Or ugly or just wants to entertain herself? Wants recognition, fame? Why?”  
“Heard about the cat?”  
“What cat?”  
“You have to catch it to get the key to the front door…and to her heart.” she rolled her eyes.  
“So we are supervising a cat hunt.”  
“Basically.”  
“Mental.” Greg shook his head.  
“Is that Anderson?” she frowned. “ANDERSON!”  
“I hate my job.” Greg sighed and sat to the fence.  
“Hey beautiful.” he spotted a ginger cat, long shiny fur, elegant collar and a so familiar annoyed look. Greg chuckled, the cat reminded him of Mycroft.  
“Crazy isn’t it?” he smiled at it. “I bet none of you are safe from these money-hungry morons.” the cat sat down in a safe distance, its blue-grey eyes fixed on Greg.  
“You are a special creature, never seen anyone like you.” the cat started to clean itself. “This is not my department you know. I should be out catching killer, supervising Sherlock and trying to seduce his brother.” the cat’s head shot up. “Everyone called in sick, so whoever is available gets sent here.” the cat came closer tilting its head. “You remind me of him, Mycroft Holmes…Ginger just like you, blue eyes, freckles, pale skin. He is a really special beauty, just like you.”  
“DONOVAN!” Greg yelled. “Get that one off the tree!” he pointed at a suitor who chased a poor kitten up a tree.  
“Sorry for scaring you.” Greg apologised seeing that the ginger cat hid behind a column. It slowly approached Greg again.  
“One would hope that once the sun goes down they go home, but no. Nights are even more crazy, I guess I don’t have to tell it to you. I’m sure that woman has some problems. I would never do this. There is no money on the earth that would make me. Mycroft, he is rich that is true…as Donovan likes to point it out. But that has nothing to do with my reasons for loving him.” the cat stopped abruptly. “He is clever and funny…in his own way.” Greg chuckled lost in his memories. “I love talking to him, it comes so easily…and it’s not just small talk. We truly talk, about things you would never share with anyone, things you feel ashamed just to think about, but not with Mycroft. He understands me and I think me too. I can see through the wall.” the cat curled up in Greg’s lap.  
“I’ve got you.” Greg smiled, stroking the shiny fur. “I’ll make sure you are not harmed. I have this strong urge to protect Mycroft too. He seems strong, unbreakable, he says he is fine…but he isn’t. He’s not fine, he needs someone…I would love to be there for him.” the cat started to purr, his paws gently kneading Greg’s stomach. “But not me apparently…I tried to hint it but…I’m not sure if he doesn’t understand or he doesn’t want anything to do with me. Not saying it because we would need to meet because of his brother anyways. Don’t know what to do to be honest.” he sighed. “None of us is getting younger. I have a failed marriage, what if that happens again? What if it wasn’t her but me? And I’ll just mess up Mycroft’s life too!” the cat gently bit his hand.  
“Hey…” Greg chuckled, the cat rolled to its back, exposing the soft white fur on his belly. “What you have here darling?” Greg adjusted the collar.  
“Oh, what you say I take you home and talk to your mistress?” he hid the key back to its fur. The cat meowed in agreement jumping off his lap.  
“That way?” he meowed again. “Whatever you say.” he got up, his knees detesting. He followed the cat through smaller roads till they reached the back of the mansion. Greg managed to climb over the fence with a bit off difficulty, he wasn’t getting younger. The cat led him to the back door, weaving between Greg’s leg, rubbing his head against his shin.  
“I get it, I get it.” Greg chuckled and took the collar off him.  
Greg dropped the collar, where the cat was just a moment ago stood Mycroft Holmes, naked.  
“Just you know I’m murdering my brother.” he stretched. “Oh….” Mycroft turned red realising he was naked and steppe behind a chair. “Hello Gregory.”  
Greg opened his mouth and closed it and opened again.  
“Would you be so kind and open the door?”  
“Okay.” Greg mumbled not daring to look at Mycroft.  
“Thank you.” he quickly disappeared leaving the confused Greg in the kitchen.  
Greg looked out to the garden but there was no cat, nor any sign of it. He looked around in the kitchen but there was no bowls for one either.   
“Okay, okay…” he mumbled and put the kettle on, what else could he do.

“I called Anthea, she will arrange everything.” Mycroft came back not long after, dressed in one of his three piece suits.  
“I made tea.” he put mugs out.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft sat to the other side of the counter. “I owe you an explanation.”  
“Who put the advertisement in the paper?”  
“Sherlock. I had to take a case away from him, this is his revenge.”  
“The cat…”  
“Was me, yes.” Mycroft didn’t look at Greg.  
“You.” Greg whispered. “The cat.” Mycroft nodded. “Sherlock?”  
“He doesn’t have it. Comes from my great-great grandma.”  
“Okay.”  
“The collar restricted me, I couldn’t change back. Sherlock knows it and…whenever he was angry at me he would do that.” Mycroft fiddled with his hands.  
“Why turn?”  
“When being human feels overwhelming…it is a coping method you might say. It was useful when I was captured though. Once there and then a cat…sneaking information out, getting into secured places…”  
“They used you a lot.”  
“I was happy to serve the country.” Mycroft shrugged. “Sherlock knows what buttons he should push…”  
“When you are a cat…do you understand what is said to you?”  
“Yes.” he looked up, Greg turned really red. “I did understand every word of yours.”  
“Oh…” Greg ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, yes…I meant it…all of it.” he had no other choice but to lay all the cards out and wait for an answer.  
“Really?” Mycroft blushed.   
“Really.” Greg reached for his hand. “Every single word. Want to come on a date with me?”  
“With you?”  
“Yes.” Greg laced their fingers. “I really meant that you are gorgeous. In and out, cat or human.”  
“I’d love to. I’m sorry for not understanding the hints.” Mycroft mumbled. “I feel the same way about you…just a bit out of practice.”  
“Not only you.” Greg chuckled.  
“I just…” Mycroft sighed and again there was the cat.  
“It’s okay gorgeous.” Greg smiled, this whole changing thing freaked him out, but he didn’t want to show it. It was Mycroft, no matter the shape and form. “Come here.” the cat settled in his lap. “You just take your time Mycroft.” Greg stroked his fur soothingly. “Just take your time. I can wait.” Greg whispered as Mycroft curled up in his lap. His purring slowly turned to even breaths. “My?” Greg asked hesitantly. “Mycroft? Okay…” he chuckled, knowing the rule, if a cat sleeps in your lap, you stay.   
So he did.


End file.
